In our world of make believe
by joybella
Summary: Set four years before the events from HoO. A new member has joined Camp Jupiter. She's a daughter of Bellona and she'll make sure that Jason's life will never be the same again.
1. I JASON

**I wanted to do a fanfic of Jason and Reyna but at the same time I didn't want to continue from where SoN ended. Instead I wanted to write about how they met and their years at camp together.** **Reviews and comments will be rewarded with cookies!**

**I don't own PJO nor HoO, RR does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's PoV<strong>

Jason was having one of those days. One of those days where he wished he could just sit in bed, covered by his blanket and sleep the hours away. Unfortunately, Fortuna was not on his side.

He didn't mind work or training or delivering messages but he did mind having to spend more than five minutes with Octavian. He had joined the camp three years ago and has acted like he literally owned the place. Of course Octavian came from an important line of demigods, sons and daughters of Apollo. When he first arrived he had so many credentials that he could bury the whole temple of Jupiter underneath. That obviously got him a place in the first cohort and ever since then, he had taken a sick pleasure in bullying the members in the lower cohorts.

Unlucky for Jason was the fact that Octavian seemed to despise him the most and thus always tried to mess with him. Jason was a valuable member of the twelfth legion. He was a good fighter, loyal to his friends and most of the time a rule follower. However, he didn't posses nerves of still and Octavian knew that very well. He would taunt him until Jason finally exploded and that obviously brought him only trouble.

He was determined that no matter what Octavian was scheming he will not get a rise out of him. Calm and cool, Jason. The blond demigod inhaled deeply and a small smile crept on his face. No, nothing and no one could anger him today.

"Ah, Jason. I see you've finished arranging the new teddy bears. Would you be a dear and wax the floor for me? Also, I told some of the guys from the forth legion that since today you're not busy you'll clean Hannibal's stable in their place. I hope you don't mind."

Jason felt a vein popping on his forehead but instead of jumping at Octavian's throat and strangling the life out of him he just stared with a blank expression at that sickening smile. He didn't like having to wax the floors of his father's temple. A part of him felt really weird about it. He also didn't like having to clean Hannibal's stable when he knew he had gotten indigestion again.

"Anything else you'd like me to do, Octavian? Since my schedule is free and everything."

"Well I believe that's all for now, but who knows! Maybe later you could-"

Whatever he was about to say Jason would never find out. A weakly looking girl ran inside the temple and caught both his and Octavian's attention.

"T-The praetors ask for your presence, augur! We have a new member!" The girl called May looked so terrified of being here that Jason couldn't help but pity her. He knew very well that even if Octavian had no fighting skills he could still induce a lot of fear through…other methods.

"I have to give my augury. No member shall join without-"

"The praetors said to make an exception. It's urgent."

Octavian's face turned from its usually sickly color to bright red. He obviously didn't like things being done without his approval nor did he like the fact that he was interrupted the second time today.

"Fine then. The gods won't be pleased but the praetors obviously don't care about that."

With a prideful look he walked right pass the girl like she was some lowly peasant and marched towards Via Praetoria. May let out a sigh of relief and then turned to Jason with a small, embarrassed smile.

"H-He's bullying you again, huh?"

Jason just shrugged his shoulders, not really being interested in talking about Octavian right now. He was, however, very interested in the new member.

"So who joined?"

The girl stared at him looking slightly disturbed. "It's a daughter of Bellona."

Now Jason understood very well why everyone was so agitated. Bellona was the third most important godly figure that Camp Jupiter had and she didn't have many children. That's because her offspring were usually very strong and very violent.

Something about this new member made him feel excited, like electricity was flowing through his veins. He only felt like that when he was fighting or when his life was in danger. Without saying anything to May he dashed out of his father's temple and began to run as fast as he could towards the usual meeting place. If it was a new member then the entire legion will gather anyway but Jason didn't bother to stop and put his armor on. He knew he was going to get scolded but that was the least of his worries right now.

The fifth cohort had assembled last and Jason managed to sneak between them before the praetors saw him.

"I thought Octavian gave you some chores." Dakota, the newly appointed centurion of the cohort, stared at him with an arched brow.

"Yeah well, when the cat's not at home-"

"Romans!"

The voice of one of the praetors covered Jason's and everyone turned to look at the new member. The blond boy was trying so hard to get a better look that he stepped out of line and Dakota had to pull him back. Between the two praetors was a young girl, probably around his age, with dark colored hair and piercing eyes. Most new members always looked either worried, intimidated or embarrassed when they first joined, but not this girl. She looked fearless and held her head high in a prideful way. Leave it to a daughter of Bellona to throne over everyone like that. Even the praetors looked smaller standing near her, they also looked very uncomfortable.

"As you may see we have a new member joining us today, but not just anyone!"

"She's a daughter of Bellona! The most important goddess in our camp has finally gifted us with a demigod! "

"Romans! This is Reyna!"

People were getting so curios that no one was bothering to keep the line anymore. The girl said nothing as she was introduced to the legion. Jason guessed it took a lot more to faze her. Even if she had a fragile figure Reyna seemed like a tough cookie and Jason felt his chest tightening. This girl, despite her deep frown and cold gaze, was seriously pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter is a little short so sorry for that, also it wasn't beta proved so I apologize for any spellinggrammar mistakes. Thank you for reading~**


	2. II JASON

**So here's the second chapter guys and thank you for reviewing! I like Jason and Reyna as a pairing, I think that they're very different from one another so they make a cute couple. I agree with the large number of Jasper fanfictions out there which is why I wanted to try something new. Hope you guys like it~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's PoV<strong>

Jason almost held his breath when the two praetors asked Reyna if she had any letters of credentials. A part of him really wanted this girl to join the fifth cohort but feared that he was probably the only one. Dakota looked nervous when Reyna glanced up at one of the praetors clearly having no idea what he meant.

"Do you have any recommendations from other demigods or former members of the legion?" Donna, the second praetor, forced a smile on her face as to encourage the new girl to speak. She was a daughter of Minerva and had been praetor for three years now. She was a good tactician and was a little nicer than Mathew, the first praetor. Son of Mars, not the sharpest tool in the shed but definitely strong and brave.

Reyna blinked at Donna and shook her head. That made Jason practically sparkle with joy and Dakota couldn't help but notice.

"What do you look so happy about? She's gonna curse her days if they put her in the fifth cohort."

"Don't be so pessimistic all the time." Gwen chuckled lightly and patted him on the back which in return brought a faint blush to Dakota's cheeks.

Jason tried his hardest not to laugh. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist to realize that Dakota had feelings for Gwen and if there was anyone who could convince him to do something it was her.

"No letters of credential, huh? Well I guess we should put you in the fifth or forth cohort."

A sudden growl was heard and everyone's attention diverted to the two hounds near Reyna. Jason hadn't noticed them before but their presence would explain why the two praetors looked so nervous. One was made out of gold and the other of silver and both had ruby eyes. Those were some pretty expensive pets and they looked ready to tear apart anyone that might be threatening Reyna.

"Praetors, please! A word if I may!" Octavian's voice could be heard from the first cohort as stepped in front so that everyone could see him. The little venomous snake definitely liked the attention.

"I've known for quite awhile that a daughter of Bellona will join us soon." What a load of crap. "I've had read the auguries and she's going to become an important figure in the legion. Surely we can't send her to the…less fortunate cohorts."

He gave one of his sweet, fake smiles and Mathew looked just about to explode. The praetor was very prideful and this was not the first time Octavian had questioned one of his decisions.

"So you're saying that the gods want Reyna to be in the first cohort even if she has no credentials? Absurd!"

"It doesn't matter that Bellona is her godly parent. Look at Jason, he's the son of Jupiter and he's in the fifth cohort." Everyone turned their attention to him and the blond gulped. He definitely didn't like being in the spotlight.

"That is true. However! Reyna seems to have more…potential than our dear Jason." Octavian stared at Donna with such an intense gaze that the girl shifted uncomfortable. There were rumors going around camp that he was blackmailing her. However, rumors were just that if no proof could be brought forward and Octavian was always careful to clean up his tracks.

"This is ridiculous! I won't put her in the first two cohorts if we don't know how skillful she is!" Mathew's voice boomed and arguments began to rise. As everyone was yelling at everyone Reyna remained completely calmed and collected like they were talking about someone else's future and not hers. Even more Jason could have sworn that he saw her yawning at one point.

"Alright, calm down everyone. The third cohort will take her." Amelia, the centurion of the third cohort stepped forward and everyone went quiet. Now Jason could guess the reason behind her decision. She was a daughter of Vulcan so she was pretty interested in Reyna's pets.

"Third cohort sounds good to me." Mathew turned towards Reyna and cleared his throat. "What say you daughter of Bellona?"

"It does not matter." Reyna's words were more like whispers but at the same time they were so clear that even if you were half deaf you could still hear them.

"Then problem solved, from this day forward you'll be a member of the third cohort. You'll be receiving your tattoo and first line after a year of service or an act of valor. Be obedient and bla, bla, bla just don't cause any trouble kid. Welcome to the legion." People literally stared in disbelief at Mathew's welcoming speech but then again they all knew he wasn't the best when it came to using big words.

"Alright you lot, everyone back to your duties! Show's over!"

"Senatus Populusque Romanus!" Everyone cheered and with that the gathering was over. Jason saw Amelia walking to Reyna and felt a ting of jealousy.

"She should have been in the fifth cohort."

"Oh yeah. Yeah you're absolutely right. Also, she should have fallen in love with you at first sight but that didn't happen either."

Bobby let out a laugh as Jason's punch missed him by inches. His face turned bright red and tried to hide it with his right hand.

"Aww don't tease him, Bobby! I think it's cute that he has a crush." Gwen began to poke his cheek which only angered Jason even more. Pointing out that he had a crush and making fun of him. They were mental! No way in hell was he gonna fall for the new girl. He knew too well how bothersome romantic relationships could get. Girls got all jealous and clingy and he definitely didn't need that kind of crap.

He crossed his arms and made sure to put a distance between himself and the other members of the fifth cohort. He might just lose his cool and smack someone. As he walked towards the stables where the horrible chore of cleaning Hannibal was awaiting him he caught from the corner of his eyes two figures walking pass him. His electric blue orbs widen when he noticed Amelia and Reyna and just stood there like an idiot, which is until he heard growls behind him.

Jason jumped in surprise and backed away as Reyna's hounds looked like they were ready to eat him whole. "Aurum, Argentium, come here." Upon hearing their master the two 'precious' pets began to wag their tail in a show of affection and executed their order.

Reyna looked at Jason with piercing eyes while Amelia was fighting back the urge to laugh at him. So much for the macho speech he had with himself a few moments ago. Now he felt like he was going to melt under her gaze.

"My hounds don't seem to like you."

"Yeah well…sorry about that?" He offered her and awkward grin before clearing his throat. "I'm Jason by the way. I'm from the fifth cohort."

"I know, I saw you when you joined the others. You were late."

"Ahahaha way to make a first impression, right?" He began to rub the back of his head feeling like an idiot. What in the world was this girl doing to him? He didn't like her. She was too serious and even if she was pretty it was more the cold beauty kind. Jason feared that if he got too close he might end up being turned into a popsicle.

"We should go Reyna. I still have the rest of the camp to show you and Jason is probably busy as well."

The brunette girl studied him one last time before offering Amelia a short nod. "Very well."

Jason watched them as they went on with their tour and continued to stand there moments after they were gone. He wanted to pull his hair and scream. No matter what, he had to stay as far away from this girl as possible. He could not afford to act like moron every time she was near. Jason didn't like her. Not one bit. Scary girl with scary hounds.

"Dad, please strike me right now." With that the hero began to drag his feet to the stables where he was sure Hannibal was impatiently waiting for him.


	3. III REYNA

**Sorry for the long ass wait, I've caught a cold and simply didn't have the power nor the will to write anything. I should probably still be in bed, resting but I wanted to post something for all of you who waited for an update. It's just a little fluff chapter but the fun starts in the 4th one which is half done. War Games! Someone is going to get seriously injured and dark intentions will slowly start to surface! Don't you just love drama?  
><strong>

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed! I'm not that hungry for reviewers, I mean if at least 2 readers enjoy my story and want me to continue then I shall! Also, to answer pJato**, **Octavian bullies Jason because being in the first cohort and an augur makes him think that he has that right to do so. Jason has been in camp for 8 years when the story begins. He's trying his best to bring honor to the fifth cohort but it seemed to me like the more important quests are given to the first cohorts. Don't worry though, Jason will have many, many moments where he'll shine in this fic and Octavian will get his ass kicked (although I really don't dislike him as a character). I think I've read your fanfiction on DA? It was obviously about Reyna and Jason and I loved it! If you didn't post it on DA...then I'm an idiot who confused things.**

**I still don't own** **PJO or HoO. Pretty much suxs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's PoV<strong>

Reyna had to admit that Camp Jupiter possessed some very talented fighters. It was a huge difference between brainless pirates that have been guinea pigs for decades and brave Roman legionnaires that were trained every day in the art of war.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of the hand and inhaled deeply. It was probably around 8-9 am and most of the campers were heading towards breakfast after the morning practice. Many of them complained about fighting on an empty stomach but Reyna didn't mind. She knew how it was to go days without food so a few hours meant nothing to her. She actually found that she could concentrate better and she needed her full concentration today seeing as how Amelia had been her trainer.

It was rare for the centurion to be seen fighting, she was a daughter of Vulcan so she liked to create not to destroy. At least that's what she always told Reyna. Despite this she was a natural warrior and she could do wonders with her javelin. She once confessed that she would feel much more comfortable if she would be allowed to fight with her hammer which in return made Reyna crack a smile.

"Day dreaming in the middle of the road? Not very Reyna like." Amelia began to laugh as she nudged her gently with her shoulder. She wasn't a beauty but she wasn't bad looking either. Her most particular trait was her bright and carefree smile. She had blond hair cut short and honey eyes that were filled with curiosity and kindness. Reyna had to admit she had been pretty lucky to get accepted in the third cohort.

"I was just admiring the view." And what a view it was. One might think that after living on Circe's island Reyna would be accustomed with beautiful sights but the Roman camp had a different beauty. CC's spa always seemed like a Wonder Land to her. It felt like she was in a dream from which she couldn't escape. A part of her will always be grateful to Circe for taking Hylla and herself in but she couldn't deny that she was happy to walk amongst other demigods in a place where she didn't feel trapped.

"You should hurry up and clean yourself. You still have some chores to do before noon and don't forget that tonight we have War Games." A grin spread on Amelia's face and Reyna couldn't help but arch a brow. She had been hearing a lot of these so called games and she noticed that the campers had mixed feelings about them. While some seemed excited, others looked like the Apocalypse was upon them. Reyna had to admit that she was kind of curios since these so called 'games' seemed quite dangerous.

"What are we playing?"

"Deathball. It's gonna be awesome! Kind of like paintball but instead of paint we use acid!"

The brunette girl gave a simple nod deciding to stay quiet. She didn't have the heart to tell Amelia that she had no idea what paintball was and that the thought of playing with acid wasn't exactly thrilling.

They continued with the small chit-chat until they reached the baths and twenty minutes later Reyna was strolling down the path towards New Rome and her favorite place in the camp. She wasn't fond of eating with the other campers, not because she had something against them but because the atmosphere was very different than the one back on Circe's island. There, the girls would gather around Circe and gossip, giggle and make fun of men while still managing to look very proper and mannered. Reyna had a shock the first time Amelia took her to the mess hall. It was very…lively in lack of other words. Thus, she enjoyed her meals near the lake where no one would bother her.

She reached Terminus' statue and the god looked at her with a bored expression.

"Probatio tablet, please!"

"I've been coming here every day for the past two weeks, Terminus. You already know who I am."

"Nonsense! Rules are rules! No exceptions!"

Reyna rolled her dark eyes and took out her tablet before showing it the god. Terminus looked it over before approving her entrance with a firm nod.

"Make sure you visit our gift shop. We have very lovely plastic glasses with your favorite god, Terminus, on them. Now carry on!"

The brunette was more than glad that was over and hurried towards the lake. The first time she met Terminus she had the urge to break his statue into tiny little pieces. Reyna wasn't a rule breaker but the god had asked her to leave behind the dagger which was a gift from her mother, a gift that she never parted from. It took a lot of pleading coming from Amelia to finally convince her to leave the weapon behind. Many bad words were spoken between her and Terminus and the god wouldn't forget that. Now she knew better than to bring the dagger with her but she still felt very…exposed especially since her two hounds couldn't accompany her either.

She strolled towards the lake and her hand reached for her pocket. Her breakfast, which consisted of a donut, had been eaten on the way here. She kind of liked the fact that they could eat whatever they wanted, back on the island she would often be forced to consume only salads and food with low calories. She was especially happy that she could now have jellybeans. It might have looked strange that a serious person like her could enjoy such silly treats but jellybeans reminded Reyna of her father. How he would always munch on them when he was nervous. How he only picked the red and green ones and hated the purple.

A small smile spread on her face as she finally reached the lake but it quickly slipped off when she realized that she wasn't alone. She heard yells and laughs and that instantly made her narrow her orbs. She approached the lake slowly and watched in horror as some of the fifth cohort members were taking baths and fooling around. She knew that the lake wasn't a private place where only she could rest but she hated having her routine interrupted. It was the end of May and the warm weather was starting to get uncomfortable. She should have thought that some of the campers will evade to the lake where they could cool off.

With a small sigh, Reyna took one jellybean from her pocket before glaring at it. Great, it was purple.

"I really hate them. I always go for the green or red."

The voice from behind startled the young girl and she quickly turned to see who it was. Her shoulders fell when she recognized the face of the son of Jupiter. Always wearing that confident smirk, she wanted to rip it off his face.

"What do you want, Grace?"

"Nothing, just out for a walk. What about you? Spying on the fifth cohort?"

Reyna felt a blush threatening to cover her cheeks but she fought it back. Her black orbs narrowed at Jason and her fists clenched. Angering a daughter of Bellona, he must have been suicidal.

"I'm not in the business of spying on people especially not useless ones like the fifth cohort." She snarled and crossed her arms noticing with satisfaction that Jason didn't look so amused now. He was so easy to tease. Just make fun of his cohort and he'd immediately see red.

"I'll have you know that the third cohort, or any other cohort for that matter, is no better than ours! We shall see who's useless tonight, during the war games!"

He glared at her with his deep, sky-blue eyes and Reyna actually felt a shiver running down her spine. Silence took over and a staring match begun. If looks could kill then either Reyna or Jason would be now lying on the ground without a breath.

"Ah! Look who's here!"

They were interrupted by Gwen who had just finished her swim and was now drying off. She was wearing a purple, one-piece swimming suit and her chocolate hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She offered Reyna a huge smile that immediately reminded the girl of Amelia.

"Are you here for a swim? Maybe you can convince light-bolt here to try the water." Jason actually began to shiver and Gwen giggled in her palm. "Aww you big scaredy cat!"

"You're afraid of water?" Reyna arched her brow in an amused way and the blond boy scoffed.

"I'm a son of Jupiter. Let's just say that entering Neptune's territory is like playing with fire."

Reyna had to admit that it did make sense. It was a known fact that Jupiter and Neptune didn't exactly see eye to eye. The Romans didn't worship very much the god of sea either, his shrine was one of the smallest they had.

"Well I should find my towel and then get dressed. Still lots of chores and training to do before lunch. You kids can continue your make out session now." Gwen teased as she waved her hand at them before walking away to join the other members of her cohort.

Reyna didn't particularly feel embarrassed by her comment but Jason's face turned bright red. She bit her bottom lip, she covered her mouth with her hand but in the end she simply couldn't surpass her laughter. Jason was so astonished that he just stared at her as she continued to laugh.

"You're worse than a first grader. Who gets embarrassed over such a thing?" She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes and took several deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

"Laugh all you want but Gwen is an expert when it comes to publicly humiliating me." He sighed before staring at her with pleading eyes. "Are you planning to share those jellybeans?"

The brunette shook her head before taking out from the pocket a small bag which contained the treats.

"What color do you want?"

"Red and green! Never liked the purple ones." He grinned like a kid as Reyna began to search through the bag. A small, almost melancholic, smile crossed her face as her thoughts wondered to her father. Red and green, huh? Maybe she could learn to…tolerate Jason if not like him.


End file.
